Talk:Text-Based Games Forum
To the unregistered user who created the article: I noticed that you added an insane amount of links to reference stuff, up to the point where you're listing everything twice. You really should not be using normal links when referencing an outside source. Use the following codes to create reference links: <''ref''>Type in the reference source here ='=''References''='='' <''references/> The first code is used at the end of any sentence where you want to add a reference. Simply put the aforementioned tags around every reference source used. The last code is added to the end of an article - it automatically counts the numbers of references used, numbers them accordingly, and then lists them at the end of the article. The codes can be typed using either regular WYSIWYG view or Source view. If using WYSIWYG view, hitting preview will turn the code into green puzzle pieces. Fieryblackrose 00:11, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it was actually Chrischb. Oh well, not everybody is such an expert at wikis as you :P If you could fix it, that would be nice :) Lucario621 00:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : It was Chrischb? I thought it was Jonathanpb who wrote the article. IP addresses are tricky to sort out these days. : Oh, I already fixed the links. Took me a while to sort out all the duplicates (hence why I was prompted to leave a message on the discussion board. Long wall of reference text was long! XP). I also think some of the material might be too inflated and unnecessary, I'll have to read through the article again at some point because I'm a bit concerned at the way certain parts of the article were written. : It isn't too hard to learn the wiki source code if you're familiar with HTML or BBCode, the only difference is the syntax. Here's are some good reference guides to get started: (Wikipedia Cheat Sheet, Wikimedia Reference Card, Wikidot Syntax). Granted that some of the codes used to design Wikipedia areslightly different than what Wikia uses, but, other than that, it's basically the same. :) And when in doubt, look at the bottom of the editor for a list of Wikia accepted codes. Fieryblackrose 03:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: I'm 90% sure that it was Chrischb, but even I may be wrong. Nice references though :) Thanks for posting links to them... 20:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Not to be mean Chrischb... But really, this article is for information about the forum, but not as much of the content, and actual threads. Look at the main Scratch Forums article for example. There's not much reference to any threads of any sort. So if you could remove most of the stickies and stuff, it would be nice. Of course if it's about history, like a certain event, than it's ok. I hope you understand.... 20:49, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Meh - you know more about wikis than I do... you should do the editing. Once again, sorry to be a failure... Chrischb 05:13, March 19, 2010 (UTC) : Don't be so down about yourself! You've made many great articles, and you're on a path to great things! You're really great - just time is key ;) I guess I'll edit this and fix this, as you wish, when I get the time I like this forum Cuz I'm not banned from them :D You should be able to figure out who I am from the horrendous spelling of because : Blade-Edge, the discussion pages aren't for normal chat... 06:47, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Restore Operation: Cleanup I think of that as a major part in the history. Also, Operation: Cleanup is only mentioned... interested people might want to see in detail about that particular operation (though it is kind of obvious). Vista4563 (talk) 01:08, May 1, 2010 (UTC) : If you want to add operation cleanup to the actual history, I guess you can add that. But don't make it any longer than about 3 or 4 lines - because IMO, it's not that big of an issue. : On another topic, this article isn't for really mentioning important threads or anything, so I'm suggesting that we remove it. Just look at the Scratch Forums article for example - there, we don't really have any important threads. That's because they always change, so it could often become inaccurate. 16:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Suspended Hey uhh.... This Gkyhdjr... I just wanted to know why my account was suspended. You don't have to re-unsuspend it or what ever(not sure if that's a word but what eva) I would just like to now why. I don't talk dirty. I've never sworn in my life. I would just like to know why. My email is kfxj4eva@gmail.com if you could tell me please.